


Fructul interzis

by Loftr



Series: Школа. Фандом "Тор" [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Локи услышал, как девушка фыркнула. Он чуял, что сейчас произойдёт что-то неладное, каждой клеточкой своего тела это чуял, но сделать хоть один шаг в сторону он не мог - страх сковал тело по рукам и ногам. Лафейсон понимал, что должен хоть что-то сделать, а не просто стоять на месте и ждать своей участи.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Fandral/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Школа. Фандом "Тор" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fructul interzis

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2014 году.

День не предвещал ничего плохого, но не для него. С самого утра всё пошло коту под хвост, как только Локи проснулся. Всю ночь он пытался выучить дурацкий стих, который почему-то не лез ему в голову. Разные мысли то и дело отвлекали его, а потом и вовсе увели в другое место, подальше от этого треклятого сочинения. 

"Школа... Радует хоть то, что сегодня пятница", - подумал Локи, подымаясь с постели. Как он хотел спать и не идти в дурацкую школу, в дурацкий класс, где сидят не менее дурацкие одноклассники. Локи учился в одиннадцатом - выпускном - классе, что его безгранично радовало. С ним в одном классе обучался Тор со своими шестёрками. Они вечно прикалывались над Лафейсоном, выводили его из себя, порой даже избивали, но Локи почему-то не спешил кому-то об всех проблемах рассказывать. Гордость и "я в состоянии во всём сам разобраться" не давали ему пожаловаться. Порой Локи проклинал себя за это, но в большинстве случаях у него получалось уйти "сухим" из воды.

Подойдя к зеркалу в ванной, Локи ужаснулся, увидев в отражении какое-то чудище с чёрной копной волос на голове, синяками под глазами и белой, почти прозрачной, кожей. 

"Ну-у... почти, как и всегда", - пронеслось у парня в голове. Почти каждую ночь он не мог нормально заснуть, его терзали сомнения из-за того, что Тор со своей компашкой попритихли. Нет, конечно, это хорошо, прям блаженство, когда тебя целых две недели не трогают, даже не бросают косые взгляды. Но гадкий червячок разъедал изнутри Лафейсона.

Спустившись на кухню, где уже никого не было, Локи печально вздохнул. Его отец, - Лафей, - почти всё время пропадал на работе и никогда не интересовался делами своего сына. Даже если тот приходил домой с разбитым носом и фингалом под глазом - его это не интересовало. Локи не жаловался на отца, отец не жаловался на Локи. Идиллия... Но Локи порой хотелось, чтобы Лафей обратил на него своё внимание, чтобы хоть как-то подал вид, что интересуется своим сыном. 

"У меня и так много дел! Разве ты этого не видишь?! Я приношу в дом деньги, одеваю и кормлю тебя! На большее у меня просто не хватает времени! Так что, иди в свою комнату и не мешай мне!" - такими фразами постоянно заканчивались их ссоры. Локи пытался что-то потом ещё доказать отцу, но Лафей или говорил такое, от чего на душе парня становилось тошно, или силой выводил его из своего кабинета. "Ещё бы добавил "неблагодарный" или что-то в таком роде, тогда было бы вообще зашибись", - бухтел себе под нос Локи. 

Он не понимал отца никогда. Почему нельзя совместить работу и семью одновременно, почему нельзя выбрать хоть один раз сына, а не бумаги и деловые акции... Для ума семнадцатилетнего парня это было сложно.

Взяв из холодильника яблоко - "завтрак пионера", - как называл Лафей "трапезу" своего сына - Локи закинул рюкзак себе на одно плечо и вышел из дома. Хоть что его радовало, так то, что школа была совсем рядом с его домом. "Пройди всего три дома, сверни налево и двери Ада тебе распахнутся", - так Локи запомнил маршрут в школу.

Парень, как будто на зло, опаздывал на первые уроки, но учителя ничего не говорили, ведь Лафейсон "звёздочка класса", "гордость школы", "медалист". Его бесило то, как его называли учителя. И что с того, что он хорошо учится? Что с того, что идёт на золотую медаль?! 

Но сегодняшний день стал почему-то исключением. На собственное удивление Локи оказался в классе за десять минут до звонка. Конечно, такая перспектива его не радовала, ведь _целых десять минут_ ему надо просидеть в этом гадюшнике, слушать бред его одноклассников и ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Нет сомнений, Локи это иногда нравилось, но это было так же редко, как когда Тор учил уроки.

Сев за первую парту, которая, как ни странно, оказалась свободной, Локи достал из рюкзака книгу по литературе и положил голову на парту. Глаза закрылись сами по себе... Спать хотелось невыносимо. "И кто её просил нам задавать выучить этот долбанный стих?" - спросил сам себя Лафейсон.  
\- Неужели наша принцесса не выспалась? И кто же не давал ей это сделать? Кто тревожил сон нашего Локи? - раздалось почти над самым ухом засыпающего.

Локи резко открыл глаза и поднял голову. Кто бы сомневался, Тор Одинсон - король школы, как он сам себя именовал. Этот парень выглядел, если быть честным, устрашающе, а широкие плечи и накаченное тело доказывали то, что силы у него ой как много. Хоть Тор и выглядел так, Локи уже давно отметил, что он довольно-таки красив. Голубые, как чистое утреннее небо, глаза; волосы цвета пшеницы, которые, еле-еле доставали до плеч... Да, если бы Лафейсон был художником, то не отказался нарисовать такую картину, а так... Так его воротило от Одинсона.

Парень увидел, что Тор был один, а его "свита" осталась в конце класса, смотря как-то жадно и остервенело. Локи, было бы, дрогнул, однако вспомнил, что сейчас на него смотрит и чего-то выжидает Тор, который не собирался уходить.  
\- Не боишься ко мне подходить без своих шестёрок, ведь помнится мне, что кто-то меня величал сумасшедшим и безумным?  
\- Я и тебя бояться? Смеёшься?

"О да! Ха-ха! Как смешно! Если бы я хотел посмеяться над тобой, то сделал что-то более оригинальное!" - хотел сказать Локи, но сдержал язык за зубами, потому что знал, что может последовать далее.  
\- Что тебе надо, а? - напрямую спросил Локи.  
\- Разве я не могу поговорить с тобой просто так, на равных?  
\- Ну, чтобы ты был со мной на равных, так, во-первых, нужно, чтобы твой IQ был намного выше, чем есть сейчас. А во-вторых, я тебя настолько ненавижу и презираю, что не собираюсь говорить на равных.

Локи понимал, что зря это говорит, понимал, что кара за его слова будет страшна, но само утро было не самым удачным, так и Тор его ещё смог до конца испортить. 

Лафейсон увидел, как исказилось лицо Тора злостью, как он сжал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, как в глазах загорелся недобрый огонёк. По телу прошла мелкая дрожь, и парень уже приготовился к самому ужасному, но Одинсон вдруг подобрел, и с улыбкой на губах тепло посмотрел на Локи.  
\- Уверен в своих словах? - спросил Тор.  
\- С чего бы мне быть неуверенным в собственных словах?  
\- Отлично! - воскликнул Одинсон, из-за чего все в классе замолчали.

"Никогда этого мудака не пойму", - подумал Локи, наблюдая за тем, как Одинсон направляется к своим "слугам". Эта громила всегда пугала Лафейсона и приводила в шок. И то, что у него не было мозгов - не правда... Хотя, отчасти, правда. Тор был тупым, но умным тупым. Он никогда не делает ничего, не подумав о последствиях, поэтому Локи всегда били по таким местам, где точно не увидят.

День не выдался с самой вчерашней ночи. Это Локи осознал сразу на первом уроке. Нет, стих он сдал, как и обычно, на отлично, но дальше он чуть носом не клевал парту. Его то и дело, что клонило в сон, а учителя, хоть и замечали это, никак не реагировали. "Ну, не выспался. Небось учил уроки", - подумывали они. 

Литература, биология и химия пролетели быстро, хотя можно было бы и быстрее, но вот история... Локи тупо сидел, уставившись в одну точку, не слушая учителя и не конспектируя за ним ничегошеньки. По своей натуре Лафейсон был мягким, но классное общество превратило его в куклу без чувств. Локи был писателем, если это можно было так назвать. Его лучший друг - Тони, говорил, что у того получается умопомрачительно, но парень считал совсем иначе. Локи думал, что теми сочинениями, которые он накалякал на бумаге, можно только подтереться. Но в скором времени, после того, как Тони отнёс в самую популярную газету парочку его сочинений, он осознал свою ошибку - самокритика. Локи, конечно, рвал и метал, как только увидел свои произведения в газете, да ещё и с пятисот тысячным, если не больше, тиражом, но Старк его успокоил и сказал, что так будет лучше. Лучше! Однозначно лучше! Двухнедельная популярность среди десятерых людей и всё вернулось на круги своя. Но лучше же? Лучше! Нет сомнений!

Энтони Старк был ещё той крысой, но любимой крысой. Хоть он и был из богатенькой семьи, никогда не ставил это выше дружбы. Локи уже и не помнит, как познакомился с ним, не помнит, как они сдружились, но что помнит точно, так это то, что он стал опорой для него в трудные минуты. Старк не учился в той школе, что и Локи, но часто ждал его у выхода, дабы пойти погулять. Лафейсон чувствовал некую симпатию к нему, к своему лучшему и единственному другу, но он не видел или не хотел видеть, с каким обожанием Энтони смотрит на него каждый раз, как Локи хмурится, думает или просто смотрит в потолок и что-то говорит. Вот о чём на истории думал Локи. Нет, он чувствовал, что Тони тоже тянется к нему, но, однозначно, Лафейсон не хотел делать шаг первым. Он просто боялся.

Долгожданный звонок на перемену прозвенел, и учитель поспешил выйти из класса, ведь знал, что сейчас начнётся такой балаган, который школа еле-еле стерпит. У одиннадцатого класса пара физкультуры! "Дурдома, а не физкультуры", - мысленно буркнул Локи, пряча все свои вещи в рюкзак и направляясь прочь из этого кошмара. Сегодня он решил, что не будет на физкультуре, ведь что там может произойти нового? Огунн совсем нечаянно бросит в голову Сиф мяч, пытаясь привлечь её внимание, но девушка совершенно не интересуется им, она сохнет по Тору? Пф. Локи это видел множество раз. И ему прилетало мячом от Тора и Фандрала, которые, как на зло, постоянно кидали в него. "Сволочи, метко же они бросают мяч", - каждый раз шипел Лафейсон, стоя полуголым возле зеркала и осматривая очередной синяк то на спине, то на боку.

Выйдя из класса, парень боковым зрением увидел, что Тор и компания следуют за ним... или не за ним? "У меня уже паранойя", - подумал Локи, ускоряя шаг. Ему просто нужно дойти до шкафчиков, забрать пару книг на выходные и смотаться из этого проклятого места. Но это не вышло, ведь Лафейсона кто-то неожиданно схватил за руку. Остановившись, парень повернулся к не жильцу и увидел, что это девушка из параллельного класса. "Им... Эл... Анет, по-моему, её так зовут", - пробубнил его внутренний голос, вспоминая имя девушки.  
\- Ты же Локи, да? - спросила та, отпуская локоть Лафейсона  
\- Ну? Слушай, у меня очень мало времени. Говори быстро и по факту или не мешай мне.

\- Я недавно прочла твоё сочинение в газете про человечество и их проблемы и знаешь, оно меня тронуло, - ну вот, началось, а Локи ведь хотел пораньше прийти домой. - У нас с понедельника начнётся конкурс талантов, и я, как организатор всего этого, приглашаю тебя в качестве участника. Напишешь что-то, и мы это красиво поставим на сцене. Ну как, согласен?  
\- Ну-у... Эм... Я подумаю и точно скажу в понедельник. Хорошо?  
\- Отлично, - просияла девушка. - Удачно провести выходные.  
\- Ага. И тебе.

"Конкурс талантов. Ещё чего не хватало. Не хочу, чтобы вся школа знала, что я пишу", - бурчал Локи себе под нос, подходя к шкафчикам. Пароль был очень прост, как для парня, а если для него прост, то для Тора и его шестёрок - очень сложный. Локи ещё помнит, как те влезли к нему в шкафчик и такое устроили с его вещами, что до сих пор он с опаской открывает дверцу. Хотя, чего боятся? 

Достав из шкафчика книги, Локи уже начал складывать их в рюкзак, как вдруг прозвенел звонок и кто-то его толкнул, из-за чего всё посыпалось на пол: бумаги с записями нового произведения, конспекты, книги.  
\- Просто зашибись, - прошептал Локи, приседая и начиная собирать вещи и складывать их обратно.  
\- У-у, у нашего Локи руки не из того места растут? - раздался бархатный голос совсем рядом.

Локи резко поднялся на ноги и почти ударился головой об открытую дверцу шкафчика, но в последний момент успел всё-таки увернуться. И поворачиваться не надо, ведь Лафейсон сразу понял, кто это. Медленно закрыв шкафчик и закинув на плечо рюкзак, парень развернулся и уткнулся носом в чью-то грудь. Рюкзак упал на пол, рядом со своим хозяином, и ждал, пока на него обратят хоть какое-то внимание.  
\- Может, отойдёшь? Я же не умею просачиваться сквозь тебя, - зашипел Локи, давая понять, что не намерен играть в игры.  
\- Ух, какая змея, - засмеялся Тор и грубо схватил Локи за подбородок, подымая его лицо вверх, тем самым заставляя его смотреть в свои глаза. - Надо его научить хорошим манерам. Как считаете, ребята?  
\- Я полностью тебя поддерживаю, Тор, - отозвался бархатным голосом Фандрал.  
\- Почему бы и нет, но не таким способом, каким ты задумал.  
\- Сиф, не будь занудой, - бросил Тор, глядя в изумрудные глаза с насмешкой. - Мы всего лишь развлечёмся. Я же не заставляю кого-то силой в этом принимать участия.

Локи услышал, как девушка фыркнула. Он чуял, что сейчас произойдёт что-то неладное, каждой клеточкой своего тела, но сделать хоть один шаг в сторону он не мог - страх сковал тело по рукам и ногам. Лафейсон понимал, что должен хоть что-то сделать, а не просто стоять на месте и ждать своей участи. 

Как только Тор ослабил свою хватку, Локи дёрнулся в сторону и уже собрался бежать, куда глаза глядят, но Одинсон молниеносно среагировал. Схватив парня за волосы, он со всей силой ударил его головой о шкафчик. В глазах у Локи потемнело, он упал на колени. Рука, держащая волосы пропала, но через мгновение, Лафейсон почувствовал, как на глаза ему легло что-то шершавое. 

Замешательство и страх - два чувства, которые сейчас овладели парнем. В глазах уже давно прояснилось, но было так темно, что Локи становилось хуже. 

"Мне завязали глаза... Неужели придумали что-то более оригинальное?" - съязвил Локи про себя, но тут же мысленно дал себе пощёчину. Неизвестно что с ним будут делать, а он ещё и язвит.

Локи резко вздёрнули вверх и поставили на ноги. Он не будет играть в ту же игру, что и Тор, он не собирается поддаваться. Лафейсон попытался кого-то ударить, но его руки успели завести за спину и связать. "И подготовились же. Как будто продумывали всё до мелочей", - подумал парень, как вдруг его стали куда-то тянуть.  
\- Не пытайся перечить, ведь будет намного хуже, - прошептал Тор прямо на ухо своему однокласснику.

Локи понял, что на этом игры закончились, что сейчас ему уже ничего не поможет - у меньшинства уроки, а большинство свалило домой. 

"Вдох-выдох... Успокойся, Локи. Самое страшное, что они могут сделать с тобой, так это избить и всё",- начал успокаивать себя парень. А ведь он просто хотел пораньше прийти домой.

Вели его быстро и Локи уже начал не в шутку рассматривать тот вариант, что его собрались убить. Может это так или нет, но страх только разросся. Лафейсон услышал скрип двери и его куда-то втолкнули. Запутавшись в собственных ногах, Локи повалился на пол, больно ударившись коленями.  
\- Стойте там и никого не впускайте, - раздался серьёзный голос Тора.  
\- Что вы собираетесь со мной делать? - спросил Локи, чувствуя, что здесь не только Тор, но ещё кто-то.  
\- То, что тебе точно понравится, Локи, - промурлыкал Фандрал.

Лафейсон вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения к руке. Касание было нежным, что напрягло. "Какая нежная кожа",- восхитился Фандрал, поглаживая кисти парня. Тор, присев перед Локи, схватил его за волосы, от чего он зашипел, и, притянув к себе, грубо и пылко поцеловал. Как же давно он мечтал прикоснуться к устам этого паршивца, который мнил, что лучше всех! Крик боли нарушил тишину: Фандрал со всей силой ударил Локи в грудь. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, Одинсон проник своим языком в рот парня, но Локи быстро взял себя в руки и, стиснув зубы, прикусил настырный язык, грозясь откусить. Тор еле как выдернул язык из зубных тисков, а Фандрал засмеялся.  
\- Нам попался дикий волчонок, друг мой, - насмешливо произнёс Одинсон.

Локи замер, вслушиваясь в тишину. Его напрягало, что всё так резко прекратилось, явно что-то ужасное задумал Тор со своим дружком.  
\- Ну что, развлечёмся с этим гадёнышом? – раздался голос Тора откуда-то издалека.  
\- Почему бы и нет? - радостно ответил Фандрал.

"Вдох-выдох. Успокоиться... Ничего они не сделают ужасного со мной, правда ведь?” – спросил сам у себя Локи, как вдруг его кто-то со всей силой ударил в живот ногой. Боль... резкая и острая боль пронзила всё тело парня. Воздух вышел из лёгких, а вдохнуть он уже не мог. С его губ сорвался тихий хрип, и Локи полностью упал на холодный пол.

Много ударов куда попало... Ужасная боль, которая заставляла выть зверем, но Локи держался из последних сил, дабы не закричать, дабы не показаться слабым. Парень хотел прикрыть голову, но руки всё так же были завязаны за спиной. Лафейсон помнил, как его жестоко схватили за волосы, отрывая голову от пола, и влепили звонкую пощёчину. Он прокусил губу, и кровь стала медленно стекать по подбородку. Повязка на глазах уже давно намокла от слёз, но его мучители всё продолжали издеваться над ним, не обращая внимания ни на что.

Локи чувствовал, как сознание медленно его покидает, голоса стали далёкими, боли почти не было. Он уже надеялся, что бездна наконец-то забирает его к себе, но не тут то было. На Лафейсона вылили как минимум ведро ледяной водой, из-за чего парень чуть не задохнулся.  
\- Оставьте меня, - прохрипел он не своим голосом. – Вы же уже добились того, чего хотели.  
\- О нет, сладкий, мы только начали.

Лафейсон уже толком не разбирал голосов. Что может быть хуже чем то, что его избили до полусмерти? Что они хотят от него?! Как бы это было не прискорбно, но где-то глубоко в душе Локи прекрасно понимал, чего они хотят и что, без сомнений, получат.

Парня вздёрнули и поставили на ноги, придерживая руками, чтобы тот не повалился на пол. Локи почувствовал, как с него стянули прилипшую к телу и почти ставшей второй кожей рубашку, и кто-то нежно провёл горячей ладонью по пояснице, медленно спускаясь вниз, к ягодицам. Дыхание ускорилось, а резкое понимание всей ситуации тут же ударило в голову. Локи хотел что-то сказать, но его заткнули грубым поцелуем. Парень решил, что ничего не будет предпринимать, будет просто стоять на одном месте, как кукла. Рука одного из его мучителей нащупала застёжку ремня, расстегнула его и удачно стянула джинсы вместе с нижним бельём.  
\- Остановитесь, - Лафейсон понял, что лучше начать сейчас умолять, унижаться, тогда, может его и отпустят. – Не надо. 

Но никто, как предполагал парень, не ответил. Вдруг руки, всё это время держащие его, пропали и Локи вновь оказался на полу... он снова лежал на полу. Чьи-то сильные руки перевернули парня на живот, заставляя встать на четвереньки, что при его увечьях было сделать сложно. Тор, смазав пальцы своей слюной, медленно проник двумя внутрь Лафейсона, растягивая его. Локи закусил губу и зажмурил глаза, пытаясь отстраниться, но уперся лицом в чужой пах, резко дернулся обратно, насаживаясь сильнее на пальцы. Непроизвольный стон ни то боли, ни то наслаждения, так как пальцы задели простату, сорвался с губ Лафейсона. Фандрал, нежно взяв Локи за волосы, притянул к себе, засовывая член ему в рот. У парня это вызвало рвотные позывы и нехватку кислорода, неприятно было ощущать, что его имеют в рот, хотелось отстраниться, а лучше сжать зубы на чужой плоти, чтобы насильник взвыл, но он понимал, что этим усугубит сложившуюся ситуацию. Никаких мыслей не было, лишь отвращение и неприятная боль. На данный момент Локи лишь желал, чтобы все прекратилось как можно раньше. Тор, достаточно подготовив жертву, как он думал, резко вошел, выбрав такой угол, чтобы не задевать простату, начал грубо и быстро двигаться, причиняя Локи невыносимую боль. Любая попытка воспротивиться каралась смачными шлепками по ягодицам. Громкие болезненные мычания вырывались из горла парня. В каком же он сейчас унизительном положении! Его дерут в две дырки как какую-то дешевую шлюху, а он даже не может ничего сделать. Но мучения Лафейсона не долгие. Фандрал с громким стоном, сорвавшемся с губ, кончает на его лицо, Одинсон тоже достигает оргазма, войдя как можно глубже, изливается в тело парня.

Неприятно... гадко... унизительно... Локи никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так. Он мог сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы вернуться во времени назад и не пойти сегодня в эту чёртову школу. 

Лафейсон неподвижно лежал на холодном полу, пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле. Слёзы непроизвольно наполняли глаза и они бы стекали маленькими ручейками по щекам, если бы не повязка на глазах. Локи надеялся, что его обидчики уже ушли, что Тор и Фандрал, удовлетворив свои животные инстинкты, наконец-то оставили его, но тишину прорезал голос Фандрала, который казался не на шутку испуганным.  
\- Ты серьёзно, Тор? А что, если он кому-то расскажет?  
\- Расскажет? – со смешком в голосе спросил Одинсон и в этот момент Локи почувствовал, как его ягодицы оглаживает что-то гладкое и холодное. - Я не думаю, что наша принцесса кому-то что-то расскажет. Так ведь, Локи?

Но Тор не дал Лафейсону вымолвить и слова. Он, широко раздвинув ноги Локи, приставил предмет к отверстию и начал медленно вводить его внутрь. "Что за…?!" - испугался парень, забившись под Одинсоном. Но как бы ни вырывался Локи, Тор свое дело сделал: ввел полностью. Он стал медленно прокручивать его, принося адскую боль. Локи метался и кричал, что есть мочи, он бы сейчас попросил остановиться, но не мог. Было ужасно больно, и Тор, наслаждаясь этим, стал делать поступательные движения, то ускоряя темп, то вводя весь предмет в извивающегося и кричащего Локи. Одинсон получал больше удовольствия сейчас, видя, как по внутренней части на пол стекает сперма с кровью, нежели просто жестоко трахая парня. Ему нравилось, как тот кричит, пытаясь что-то выговорить, небось, начать умолять, чтобы он остановился. Тор хотел заставить Локи бояться себя так, чтобы при одном взгляде уже дрожал, хотел, чтобы Лафейсон получил больше боли.  
\- Тор! Перестань! Ты его так до смерти доведёшь! Ещё от шока сердце остановится! - попытался остановить Одинсона Фандрал.  
\- Не подохнет! - зарычал Тор и улыбнулся, как только помещение вновь наполнилось криком, полным боли. - А как подохнет, то и поделом будет! Этого сучёныша надо было проучить ещё в прошлом году!

Локи сорвал голос, он уже не кричал, а просто хрипел. Никто так и не пришёл, никто, как будто, не слышал того, что с ним вытворяют. Парень почувствовал, как предмет, которым Тор его трахал, резко вышел из него, тем самым причиняя больше боли. Всего его трясло, боль была просто невыносима... Локи почувствовал, как руки его свободно упали на пол рядом с телом, что отразилось новой болью в запястьях.  
\- Радуйся, что я хоть руки тебе освободил, а то пролежал бы здесь до понедельника. 

Лафейсон уже был готов на самом деле попросить их добить себя, чтобы не жить с этим позором, чтобы не боятся ходить в школу... Да к чёрту школу! Он больше никогда не сунется в это грёбаное место, никогда больше не подойдёт к Тору и его шестёркам! 

Надоело... 

Всё надоело!!!

Локи не знал, сколько так пролежал, да ему и было всё равно. Найдут, не найдут - пофиг. Его сломали, как куклу, разбили душу в мелкие кусочки. Он помнит, как Тор и Фандрал, покидая его, смеялись и говорили какие-то гнусные фразы по поводу того, что всё было просто охренительно, что они ещё не раз воспользуются его услугами. Больно... Нет, не физически, а морально. Он растоптан, хуже некуда... Да куда уж хуже?! Его постоянно обижали, потом это перешло на избиения, а теперь изнасиловали. Что дальше? Локи понимал, что так не может продолжаться, что это он сам виноват, что раньше не принимал никаких мер. Но, всё равно, он винил Тора и его компанию, которые это сделали, которые сделали из него какую-то шлюху.

Парень не помнил, как стянул со своих глаз дурацкую повязку, не помнил, как натянул вещи, которые валялись в углу, не помнит, как вышел из своей пыточной и увидел, что его рюкзак был под дверью. Всё это время его сопровождала боль, которая заставляла закрывать глаза и тихо стонать, которая не давала забыть, что с ним произошло. Страх... Нет, ужас, что сейчас он вновь увидит Тора, что он вновь воспользуется им, заполнил каждую клеточку его тела.

Локи не помнил, как вышел из школы, в которой никто ему не попался на пути, не помнит, как плёлся домой. Одно он запомнил, был уже вечер, солнце зашло за горизонт совсем недавно, но ночь уже быстро накинула свои сети на дома. Ночь стала его отрадой. Только ей Локи смог всё высказать, всё... Мысли парня сошли на нет, когда он оказался перед дверью своего дома. Сомнений нет, отец дома и от расспросов не отвертеться, если быстро не прошмыгнуть в свою комнату. Но как тут прошмыгнёшь, да ещё и быстро, когда у тебя при каждом шаге, при каждом вдохе, тело просто сворачивается от адской боли.

Тихо открыв дверь, Локи, как можно тише и аккуратней, стал пробираться к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Комната... Нужно лишь добраться до неё и всё.  
\- Локи, - раздалось прямо за спиной у парня, который с тихим стоном поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. - Где ты был? Уже как два часа от тебя ни слуху, ни духу.  
\- Папа, я... я не настроен говорить... сейчас.  
\- Повернись ко мне, - сказал Лафей, не требуя никаких возражений.

Локи глубоко вдохнул и закусил губу, разворачиваясь к отцу. Слава Богам, он додумался стереть тряпкой сперму с лица. Лафейсон увидел, как лицо отца исказила гримаса боли и непонимания.  
\- Что произошло? - тихо спросил Лафей и уже хотел дотронуться до разбитой губы сына, как тот дёрнулся в сторону.  
\- Не... не трогай меня, - Локи ели сдержался, чтобы не закричать от боли и негодования, ведь отец не хотел видеть, что его сыну плохо, что он не хочет никого сейчас видеть, - не прикасайся.

Сказав это, Локи стал подыматься по ступеням, плюнув на боль. Ему уже было всё равно, увидит ли отец его слёзы, увидит ли, что ему больно ходить, узнает ли, что его несколько часов назад жестоко трахнули в туалете на третьем этаже. Он хотел, чтобы всё закончилось в один момент, хотел, чтобы весь мир сгорел дотла вместе с ним.

Лафейсон услышал, как отец сказал, что Тони здесь, но парню было глубоко наплевать. Тони, не Тони, да хоть сам Тор, ему насрать! Локи чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он точно покончит жизнь самоубийством, что он не сможет жить с тем, что сегодня произошло.

Открыв дверь в свою комнату, Локи так и застыл на пороге, увидев своего лучшего друга. У Тони всё застыло внутри, как только он увидел Лафейсона. Он понял, что произошло, понял и не стал ничего говорить, просто подошёл и обнял друга.  
\- Кто? - тихо спросил Старк, чувствуя, как футболка намокла от слёз Локи.  
\- Ты знаешь, - почти мёртвым голосом ответил парень.

Локи прижался к Старку и уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Он тихо всхлипывал, не боясь, что его осудят, что его будут презирать. Только не Тони. Он всегда поможет, никогда не оставит в беде.  
\- Мы справимся с этим, Локи, - зашептал Тони на ухо Локи. - Ты перейдёшь в другую школу, будем вместе учиться. Я не дам тебя никому в обиду. Пойдём в душ? - спросил Старк и увидел лёгкий кивок головы своего друга.

Лафейсон понимал, что с этого момента у него начнётся совершенно новая жизнь, что ничего не будет, как прежде. Но он не собирался пока ничего менять, пока не отомстит Тору сполна, пока не покажет ему, кто здесь настоящая шлюха. 

"Он собирался стать королём положения? Что же, посмотрим, кто будет на следующий раз Королём, а кто - шавкой", - злорадствовал про себя Локи.


End file.
